


Big Top-sy Turvy

by theartificialwolf



Series: Old One Shots [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Experimental older writing, M/M, Multi, Vintage circus au, Violet is the fandom bike, free love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: A vintage circus AU.Not everything is what it seems. Childhood friends and drag queens Jinkx and Ivy run away together and join a curious circus in a time where all things queer and drag were not displayed openly. But as they settle in, Jinkx can't help but try to unravel the mystery of the beautiful aerialist Violet Chachki, a queen with many secrets. Will the mystery drive Jinkx mad, or can she uncover another side to the elusive aerialist?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This silly little idea popped into my head after Jinkxy and Vi being all cute together for one New Years combined with the lyrics of Violet’s song Harlequin and the imagery of the video for Jinkx’s cover of Creep. I had originally intended this to be a multi-chaptered fic, but if you're familiar with me, you know I've never finished anything multi-chaptered that I've written on my own. And I'm truly sorry about that. 
> 
> Also, huge thanks to my dearest Aphistas for always listening to me chatter and letting me bounce ideas off you.

Not everything  
Is what it seems  
Diamond faces  
Masquerade our dreams  
Topsy turvy  
Mind behind the mask  
I won’t tell you  
If you never ask

~*~*~*~*~*~

“This was an excellent present, Ivy, thank you!” Jinkx said sincerely to her best friend, as she tugged absently on her wig. They’d daringly come in drag, hoping no one would recognize them and report them but the circus was a special occasion and people had come from miles around to see the traveling spectacle. The chances of someone they knew seeing them, they’d decided, were slim. After all, they too had travelled far. Secretly, they hoped not to have to return to where they had fled from.

The pair wandered about the grounds the attraction had set up on. Tiny tents promising sideshows circled the big top where the show was supposed to begin in about an hour. “What should we start with? The Spook? The Fortuneteller of Oz? The Adorable Mermaid? The Shady Bearded Lady?”

Ivy paused to think for a minute as the red-headed pair surveyed the small tents. “How about the Adorable Mermaid?” Ivy indicated the closest tent, which was a lovely bright blue, and Jinkx nodded, following her kind-hearted best friend into the dark tent.

Inside, a beautiful mermaid sat on a rock in a shallow pool, flipping her shimmering tail and singing a mournful song of lost love as she combed out her bright blue locks. She finished her song and blew a kiss with big pouty lips at the pair before beginning another song.

“She looks so lovely,” whispered Jinkx.  
Ivy nodded in agreement as they continued to watch the siren, enthralled by her voice. She swayed mesmerizingly, something about her was so charming and captivating that they could not help but stand and watch. When she finished, she winked at the duo before a curtain fell around her and a disembodied voice encouraged the small crowd inside to visit the other sideshow attractions.

“That was incredible!” exclaimed Ivy excitedly as they exited the tent. “How about the fortuneteller next?”

“Sounds like a plan.” They made their way over to the heavy black velvet tent that housed the fortuneteller.

Before they could even enter, a theatrical voice greeted them. “Come in, darlings. We’ve been waiting for you two. Such lovely red hair the two of you have.” They shared a surprised look before cautiously entering. A tall, fair, grey-haired beauty with an iguana perched on her shoulder peered up at them from her massive crystal ball. Her blue eyes sparkled and a small smile graced her blood-red lips. She was striking, seeming an old soul in a youthful body. “I’m Max. A pleasure to meet you both,” she said, her vocal affectation clear in the quiet of the tent. Incense burned somewhere amongst the exotic knickknacks scattered about. The whole thing did truly achieve the desired mystical affect.

“I’m Ivy and this is Jinkx. A pleasure to meet you too, Max,” she replied, remembering her manners.  
Max smiled, not unkindly. “I know. And you’ve come to have your fortunes read. You two have a look about you. You’re looking to get away. Change has come for you already. You’re just like us, I can tell. Talk to Bianca after the show in the big top. I look forward to traveling with you both. Ta-ta for now darlings. Sharon’s waiting for you.”  
The pair practically ran from the tent, sufficiently spooked by the fortuneteller. “What did she mean? How could she know? She can’t have known that!” babbled Jinkx.

"It’s a trick, it has to be!” reasoned Ivy.

“You’re right.” Jinkx sighed. “She can’t have known we were planning to run away and join the circus. Shake it off like water off a duck’s back. Let’s go see the Spook!”

“Okay,” agreed Ivy, dutifully following Jinkx.  
They ducked inside the pure white tent and were unsurprised to see a spooky woman with white skin and eyes seated at an ornate Ouija board. She was unusual looking, but yet otherworldly beautiful. Her hands jerked and her head tilted. With her white eyes, they weren’t entirely sure she was seeing them.

“Yes.” Her head tilted towards them now. “The answer to your question- it’s yes. I am indeed Sharon and I can see you just fine. They call me The Spook but you already look spooked. You two must have just seen Max. She’s sweet really. Just like me. I look scary but I’m really nice.” She smiled at them, no doubt meaning to reassure but her spooky appearance did little to help that good intention.

“Can we ask a question?” Ivy ventured.

Sharon smiled and gestured for them to join them at the Ouija board. They exchanged a meaningful look before cautiously sitting down and placing their hands near Sharon’s. The Spook laughed. “I promise I don’t bite. Not unless you want me to. Now, don’t you have a question to ask the spirits?”

“How did Max know?” asked Jinkx, her voice trembling. The Ouija board began to spell and all three simultaneously read.

“M-I-R-R-O-R.”

“Mirror. And there’s your answer. Anything else?” Sharon smiled bemusedly.

“Was she right?” asked Ivy. The board immediately pointed to yes. “Thanks,” she mumbled. “We should go.”

Sharon smiled winningly. “We’ll be seeing you again soon, I’m sure.” Her haunting smile followed them out.

Thoroughly shaken by now, Jinkx and Ivy stood close to each other. They could hear the ringmaster calling the patrons to the big top for the show.

Ivy smiled reassuringly at her friend. “The show will be fun. They’ve a contortionist, high wire, trapeze, aerial silks and a clown. No more spooks or fortunetellers.”

“I can assure you, the show is top notch. It would be a pity to miss it.” A sultry voice said to them. They turned to face its owner, who turned out to be a beautiful woman. She was incredibly sexy, her figure slim and tiny waist appealing. She had a lovely face, with plush, ruby red lips and high arching brows. She had shiny black hair that hung in perfect waves, elegantly framing her pretty face. She wore a stunning beaded green costume, complete with matching feathers, clearly indicating she was one of the performers. Her eyes looked only at Jinkx. She smiled winsomely at them. “I’ll be seeing you there, I hope,” she said before she disappeared behind the big top.

“It’s a pity you don’t like girls, Jinkxy,” teased Ivy. “She’s a real knockout.”

Jinkx whistled softly. “Boy, was she. We might as well see the show. We can see the Shady Bearded Lady afterwards. C'mon let’s go!” They grinned goofily at each other, the sexy circus performer’s sudden appearance doing wonders to settle their nerves.

They quickly found seats under the big top as the show began. The ringmaster made quick-witted jokes at the expense of the patrons before making tame lions do tricks for the crowd’s amusement. A limber Russian contortionist took the stage next, followed by a tap dancing clown with overdrawn makeup. Jinkx didn’t want to admit it but she was waiting for the pretty girl who’d spoken to them earlier to take the stage. A high wire walker did her act before taking to the trapeze where she was finally joined by the beauty Jinkx was waiting for.

The two performers did death defying tricks, astonishing the crowd. They smiled broadly, the pair relishing in the applause before aerial silks descended. The black-haired beauty from earlier took to them so gracefully Jinkx could barely believe her eyes. She was stunningly sexy as she did her flips, twists and splits in the air. Jinkx was was starting to doubt her sexuality watching the aerialist, which did not go unnoticed by her friend. After a particularly loud gasp following one of her tricks, Ivy elbowed her in the ribs.

“You’ll pop your tuck if you keep thinking about her like that. And you’re supposed to be gay,” she teased. Jinkx swatted her back, not even bothering to respond as she continued to watch the girl perform.

The aerialist did a series of complicated maneuvers, shocking the crowd, before pulling up into a flourish for the finale. Jinkx stood up and cheered for her. Ivy stood and applauded too as the rest of the performers reappeared. They each took bows in front of the gathered crowd before departing, signaling that the audience should follow suit. Outside, the sideshow performers minus the Mermaid all stood out in front of their tents, waving to the departing patrons.

Out in the open air, Max and Sharon looked less spooky and they smiled kindly at them. Max nodded with her head, indicating an area behind the big top. They took the hint that that was where they’d find what the fortuneteller had promised. Jinkx took Ivy’s hand and the pair scurried off in the direction she’d indicated. Voices could be heard ahead.

“-needs to be altered, taken in a little bit,” a sultry voice said. A second voice chucked ruefully.  
They were not entirely prepared for what they encountered, as Jinkx stopped dead in her tracks and Ivy slammed into her back, drawing the attention of the pair they had unintentionally snuck up on. The ringmaster was holding the green dress of the beautiful woman who had spoken to them earlier and as she turned to face the intruders, they realized she was not, in fact, a woman. She appeared to be a drag queen, just like them.

The aerialist held her wig in hand, false breasts peeking out from her bra, the straps limp about the shoulders. She wore only that, pantyhose and high heels. Her beautifully painted face had twisted in amusement despite the immorality and immodesty of this situation.

The ringmaster threw the dress back at its owner. “Cover up, you’re not a whore. Yet.” As the aerialist held the dress to her body despite the wig in her hands, the ringmaster whirled back to the pair of redheads who still stood there, jaws agape. “What are you two staring at?” She demanded gruffly.

Jinkx and Ivy simultaneously began to babble apologies. The ringmaster raised a hand and they silenced.

“One at a time now, what did you two want?” she asked again.

They stared at her in stunned silence and she sighed. She seemed about to say something when a familiar theatrical voice rang out.

“Why Bianca, they came to audition for us! Give them a chance, won’t you?” Max sidled in, closely followed by Sharon. The spooky pair didn’t seem at all surprised to see the aerialist in such a scandalous state of undress in front of the ringmaster.

Bianca fixed the tall, grey fortuneteller with a long-suffering look. “I’ve told you before, Max, we can’t take anyone with us,” Bianca explained patiently for what must’ve been the hundredth time.

“But B, they’re just like us!” Max tittered excitedly. Sharon grabbed her elbow gently to settle her.

“It’s true,” Ivy piped up as she snatched her wig from her head. Jinkx quickly followed suit. The aerialist raised a brow, intrigued, as the ringmaster looked them both over.

“So what do you do? Quickly,” Bianca asked, after shooting a quick look at Max.

“I clown and sing,” volunteered Jinkx. “and Ivy can eat fire, throw knives, juggle and walk on stilts.”

“I sew too,” chimed in Ivy. “I can alter your dress for you,” she offered the aerialist.

The half-undressed girl began to chuckle, as did the other circus performers.

“Violet can fix her own dress. She’s just being a brat,” grumbled Bianca halfheartedly. The sparkle in Violet’s eyes indicated the ringmaster wasn’t wrong.

“It was worth a try,” she laughed. “Besides it is Friday after all.”

“Which means you better be where I expect you,” threatened Bianca harmlessly. Violet’s smile merely broadened, leaving the pair to wonder what was so special about Fridays.

“As soon as I know if you’re accepting these two.” The aerialist indicated Jinkx and Ivy with a wink to them. “Max’s grown fond of them already. As have I.”

Bianca rolled her eyes as the others laughed.

“What do you say, Roy?” asked Sharon, her voice suddenly more masculine. “They share our secret. What’s the big deal? Trixie has been wanting someone to do a clowning act with her for ages. Also we don’t have a fire-eating stilt-walker. And you two are always complaining about how much sewing you have to do for the rest of us. It’s not as if they don’t already have talents! They wouldn’t need as much training.”

“My name is Bianca and we haven’t seen them do anything yet.” The ringmaster heaved a sigh before turning back to the pair. “Alright. You two are hired. But I am not going to be your mother. You will be expected to work hard. And if you don’t like it, I’m not taking you back here. You’re on your own if you choose not to travel with us. As you’ve probably gathered by now, we’re all drag queens. Since you are too I don’t need to explain to you how people can get about people like us. You keep our secret and we’ll keep yours. How does that sound?”

“We’ll do it,” agreed Jinkx. Ivy nodded vigorously.  
“Then welcome aboard. I hope you two don’t mind sharing a space. We’ve only one spare wagon now that Trixie and Katya are permanently conjoined in their off hours. You’ll get to know everyone real well. There aren’t many secrets amongst a circus troupe. What are your names by the way?” Bianca asked.

“I’m Ivy Winters. Or Dustin out of drag.”

“And I’m Jinkx Monsoon. Or Jerick Hoffer.”

"Enchanted,” said Bianca flatly. “Bianca del Rio. Sometimes Roy. You’ve met Max. Sharon is also Aaron. And this harlot is Violet Chachki, also known as Jason Dardo. The rest you’ll meet in due time.” She turned to Max. “I trust you’re not too busy to get Jinkx and Ivy settled in,” she said pointedly.

Sharon chuckled as Max colored. “Not at all,” the grey beauty replied. “Consider it taken care of.”

“Good.” Bianca then shot Violet a look, who took the hint and departed with a bow.

“I look forward to getting to know you both,” she said as she left.

“This way, come along!” sang Max as she shepherded them along, clearly in a good mood now that Bianca had hired the pair. “You’ll love it here. You’re kindred spirits, I can tell. This is the start of something marvelous.” The pair followed Max and Sharon brought up the rear. The circus performers gave the newcomers a quick tour of the camp as they lead them to the wagons.

The walk wasn’t far and Max and Sharon helped settle the pair into their new home. The circus wagon was tidier than they expected. It smelled as if it had been recently cleaned and there was a bunk bed and a closet and desk. It would be cozy living quarters. Jinkx and Ivy settled in and Max and Sharon explained where they would find anything they might need.

“It would be best to get some sleep soon, darlings. We’re packing up and going first thing tomorrow. Goodnight,” said Max kindly before departing with Sharon.

Jinkx and Ivy began to unpack and prepare for bed. “I can’t believe it’s finally happening! We’re getting out of here and we’ve joined a circus! A circus of people like us!” Ivy giggled excitedly.  
Jinkx clutched her friend’s hands. “Any circus would have done but we really lucked out. We’re finally off on our big adventure! And our new companions seem pleasant enough.”

The fire-eater laughed. “I bet you’re thrilled Violet is Jason.”

Jinkx threw a stocking at her. “Shut up!”

Ivy dodged and laughed. “I dunno, Jinkx. She seemed awfully friendly with the ringmaster.” She waggled her brows suggestively.

“I don’t think so. I mean can you imagine sleeping with Bianca?” the aspiring clown whispered, feigning horror and disgust at the prospect. Ivy giggled at Jinkx’s attics as they continued to de-drag.

“Sharon and Max are definitely intimate. Did you see how Sharon held Max by the hip as they left?”

“No!” exclaimed Jinkx. “But they look so alike!”

“That doesn’t seem to be stopping them.” Ivy giggled as she flopped down on the bottom bunk. “This is nice. A lot nicer than we’ve been living in lately.”

“Yeah it is. I think I like it here.”

The two continued to chatter for the next hour or so, too excited by the prospects of making a new life for themselves here to heed Max’s well-meant advice for them to go bed early.

“Think I’ll also go find the latrine before I turn in,” announced Jinkx after a while.

“I’ll wait up for you. Wouldn’t want you to stumble in in the dark and crack your head.” Ivy smirked.

“Thanks for your concern. I’ll be quick.”

Jinkx exited the wagon and went in the direction she believed Max had said the latrine was located. She passed the other wagons, painted with images of the performers they no doubt housed.  
Jinkx found the latrine easily enough and once she’d concluded her business, she began to walk back past the row of painted wagons. She froze as the door to one opened and a figured stumbled out into the darkness. Judging by the lions painted on the wagon, it belong to Bianca but it wasn’t Bianca who had exited it. A slender, handsome, dark-haired boy sat on the stairs, pulling on a pair of boots. Realizing he was being watched, he looked up.

“Evening, Jinkx. Max and Sharon get you and Ivy settled in alright?” That sultry voice could only belong to Violet. Or Jason as she was now.

“Yes, uh thank you, J-Jason,” stuttered the redhead. The other boy chuckled. “What were you doing with Bianca?”

His smiled faltered and Jinkx wished she could take back her words. Jason smoothed out his expression before replying. “We were working on costume designs. Bianca’s skilled but she lacks creativity. All her silhouettes look the same. I like to innovate. Do you sew, Jinkx?”

"Not a stitch,” she replied honestly. “But Ivy does. She loves to design. I’m more into singing, acting and comedy myself.”

Jason laughed softly. “Those aren’t exactly my forte. But that’s good actually. It’s better to have a circus full of people who have unique things to offer. It’s not a competition. We all have unique art forms and I find that beautiful.”

“I do too,” replied Jinkx earnestly. Jason had an interesting perspective on things and she wanted to hear more.

Jason’s eyes twinkled. “Bianca won’t appreciate if we keep chatting out here. We’ve got an early start tomorrow and I’m no morning person. We’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other. I very much look forward to that. Goodnight, Jerick. See you in the morning.” He stood and walked towards his own wagon, leaving Jinkx thoroughly stunned in his wake.

Jason was a mystery. Had he really been working on costumes with Bianca? And yet he seemed very interested in her too. Jinkx practically ran back to her wagon, desperate to go over what had just transpired with Ivy.


End file.
